During the discharge, particularly the atomization of pharmaceutical or cosmetic products, problems frequently arise, which are caused from the need for very precise dosing or the perishability or contamination susceptibility of the products once the media containers have been opened, dirtying or contamination risks in the line paths, etc. Thus, disposable dispensers have been developed, which contain the product in a medium container forming at the same time the pump cylinder for a thrust piston pump and which following the initial opening of said container, e.g. through a needle piercing the piston-type stopper, the content can be discharged in one or more strokes. Such an atomizer is described in WO 96/24439.
After use the entire dispenser is disposed of. The object of the invention is to obviate this. This is achieved by the solution described in the description and claims and shown in the drawings.
The invention in particular creates a dispenser, which has a dispenser unit easily replaceable by the user and which is connected to a reusable actuating unit for use purposes and can subsequently be separated again, the actuating unit being reusable subsequently, whereas the dispenser unit is disposed of. The replaceable dispenser unit not only comprises, as in the case of DE 40 21 263 A, the pump chamber and its closure, but also makes it possible to replace all parts coming into contact with the medium, i.e. the channel paths, the outlet opening and optionally the elements coming into contact with the body parts to be treated as a result of operation, e.g. a so-called nose connecting piece, i.e. a connection which is introduced into the nose and containing at its tip the outlet opening (spraying nozzle).
The invention provides numerous possibilities for implementing this. They are explained in the following description and the individual features, both singly and preferably in the form of subcombinations, can be implemented in an embodiment of the invention and are protectable as such and also in other fields.